Silence
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Deathfic: Trowa finally says goodbye. Rated for mild agnst Please R+R!! Arigatou minna! *scampers away


Disclaimer: I do not own "Gundam wing" or its characters, I am making NO money out of this *whines* So please don't sue!..infact im broke, so ya probably wouldn't get much anyway ^_^. This fic is a deathfic and agnsty, so will be rated for such material, this is also written from Trowa's P.O.V. For any of those that are wondering about the relationship in this fic, its non-yaoi but can be taken as you so wish, i intended it to be a non-yaoi fic though, a very close perhaps even brotherly friendship and that's all ^_^ Which for me is VERY rare, I only have one other fic that is non-yaoi O_o!! Im not sure if this would be classed as an AU as its set after "Endless Waltz" *shrugs* i have no idea! nevermind! All flames will be smirked at and used to keep my fire going! *grins* Please R+R Arigatou!!   
  
Silence  
  
  
It was one of those very rare moments i could cry, my eyes stinging as the liquid spilt over my cheeks, dripping over my lips, leaving the salty after-taste of my grief. Throughout my life i had not once shed a tear for loss, the war was hard on everyone, it didn't need another tear to add to its collection. So many faces i have seen in my short life of 17 years, they used to be so vivid but now they're fading into the background, just memorys of a time when people had forgotten how to love, when war was the only key to peace.  
Shifting my eyes toward the sky I watch as the clouds swim above me, blowing away with the gentle wind that was now tugging at the bangs covering my left eye. The others couldn't handle it, they stopped coming months ago, its amazing how people can change their pattern of life so dramaticly in such a short time, I guess thats what loss does to a person. I ease myself down and kneel onto the ground, the grass beneath me acting as a cushion, the material around my knee's blackening as i put pressure on the earth, the earth I and so many others put our lives on the line to protect.  
In time we all changed, people say we grew up too fast, I don't believe it, we're still growing, even now, learning to adjust in a world that has no use for weapons and murder.   
The manic gleam left Duo's once mocking eyes, leaving only sadness in its wake, as if he had lost his way again. Wufei let go of his demons, realising no-one in this world will ever be perfect, we may seek perfection..yet it is very rarely gained. Heero learnt to smile. As for me, well...I'm not sure what i can say, i don't think i have changed, although the looks on the others faces show im wrong, perhaps the fresh tear stains on my jeans explain it all, I don't know.  
  
Sighing slightly, my voice melding with the wind through the trees i reach over and brush you carefully with my fingers, the tips coming into contact with cold marble replacing where your skin should of been. Reaching to my back pocket with my free arm i pull out a single white rose, pure..innocent, everything you were and still are. Laying it against the stone, I ease myself up once again, I can almost feel the sky clouding above me, as small drops of water descend from the heavens, are you crying for me? I know you realise this is the last time we will be seeing each other for awhile, we all have to move on. You once told me that death could never part souls.  
  
Standing away from your eternal resting place, I whisper into the silence as the sky begins to turn crimson in the now dying light. Turning i walk away into the emptiness once more choking on the lump now forming in my throat. I don't need to say goodbye, because even though your gone..I will always carry you with me. There wont be a moment, when you Quatre Winner, will not be living in my heart.  
  
I can't express the joy you brought me through the years,  
A smile for every harsh moment, A tear for every shard of happiness,  
Time stood still then, But even that has to catch up sometime,  
Your in our hearts, You always will be,  
There's no need for a goodbye, We'll meet again someday,  
Of that I promise you.  
  
Owari  
  
Bish.  
  
AN: *blinks* well...I don't know what came over me!! O_o *twitches* Was it okay?..Did it suck?! please tell me!! I have really no idea why i wrote a death-fic..oh well!! I'd like to dedicate this to my dear friend Nanashi (Doukeshi03) Seeing as this is my first Trowa related fic. This ones for you Nanashi *smiles* Please R+R everyone!! *scampers into the darkness* 


End file.
